


What Plans Do You Die In?

by WolfaMoon



Category: Leverage
Genre: Death References, Dysfunctional Family, Extended Scene, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen's Gambit ( 4.10) The last conversation had me thinking. He mentions his plays about them but what about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Plans Do You Die In?

What Plans Do You Die In?

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary: The Queen's Gambit ( 4.10) The last conversation had me thinking. He mentions his plays about them but what about him.

DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING.

What Plans Do You Die In?

The Queen's Gambit Job [4.10]

Sophie: So, the salt was plan B?

Nate: No, no, that's plan M.

Hardison: Don't I die in plan M?

Nate: Yeah, usually.

Hardison: What you mean, usually? How many plans do I die in?

Nate: Plans C, F, and M through Q.

Hardison: Hold up, see, that's a little close to home, man. You need to switch that up. How many plans does Eliot die in?

Nate: None. And [pointing to Parker] none. And [pointing to Sophie]...nnehh. Now there is a plan where he [Eliot] comes out of it with a scar from the temple through the eye all the way down to his mouth-

Parker: Ooh! You'd look so cool with a scar!

Sophie: Wait, wait, wait, go back, hold on, let's-let's rewind-you skipped past me! You skipped past me.

Nate: Well, I have one, there is a plan, but it's evolving.

Sophie: Okay, that's creepy. Don't you think that's creepy? He's planning my death.

Hardison looks around still reeling from the information on how many times he dies in their mastermind's plans.

"Ok, ok," everyone quiets. "How many do you die in Nathan?" Nathan takes a quick drink before answering. Feeling all eyes on him. Eliot shifts uncomfortably. Even Sophie places her elbows on the table to get a better listen. Parker though tenses.

"Well," Sophie asks. If she was going to die in one.

"J, L, and R through Z." Everyone looks to him. He finishes his drink.

"How come you die in so many?" Eliot grunts. Nathan shift in his seat. He really doesn't want to divulge this but he has been with these people for 4 years.

"I'm the last resort." I'm not gonna let any of you be sacrificed. Finishing off his drink. Staring into the empty glass. This conversation ruining his buzz. Getting up he goes to get himself another drink. Eliot glares around the table. Everyone is thinking it. What if one of those plans goes into effect? Alec looks down mentally counting and comparing. Nathan dying in a lot more plans than he realized. Parker gets up scrambles over to Nate. The drink sloshes in his hand as Parker runs into him. Squeezing him tight and close.

"Parker? PARKER?"

"I don't want you to die." She buries her face between his shoulder blades. He looks over at the rest of the team. Sure they are the greats in their field in specialty. But still their emotional background is of children. Living to survive.

"I'm not gonna die."

"Promise." Nathan turns in her grasp. The drink forgotten on the bar. He places his arms round her squeezing this child to him.

"Oh, Parker." Realizing how much they rely on him. They had become a team, a gang, and finally a family. Nate saw this but had to keep it at bay. Losing so much. Opening his heart to Sophie was a huge step. Seeing his team. The protective animal in Eliot. The techno mind of Hardison going over his grid to make sure all secure in a verse so little see and understand. And then Parker who flew without fear. Now she does.

"You need to rethink your plans." She mumbles. Nate chuckles slightly.

"Parker, they are just back ups."

"And how many times have we had to use some of those backups?" Eliot glares at him. Nate looks at him wondering if he hurt Eliot's feelings in a way. Sure Eliot can take down most things but ideas in his head.

"A few. But it's no big deal."

"Yes it is." Hardison spoke up. Sure he died in some of those plans. This team has become family. Sure his nana opened his life up to those prospects. Not letting him hide form the world. But he was alone on his own techno frontier. Now he has Parker his girl. Eliot his best friend brother type. Sophie the crazy aunt who gave advice and let him have chocolate cake for breakfast. Then there is Nate who has taken the only father figure role in his life. Letting him expand his boundaries. Show his potential and his leadership capabilities. "Nate when are you going to get it through that crazy head of yours that we need you and we would never leave you behind."

Nate opens his mouth and closes it again. Four years he has been blind. Well not his mind but his heart. Sophie had reopened the door she once held. The others had begun to invade but now in this moment. It hurt.

Eliot nod to what Alec spoke. This unit had become his family. A crazy messed up fun loving one. Something so out of left field. People who should have never come together yet they had. And now they are here.

"I won't let that happen." Eliot voices. Suddenly Nate is no longer thirsty. Sober as a kid. Walking back to the table. Trying to take a seat and maneuver Parker. Well sitting and her sitting on his lap like Santa. Arms clinging around him.

"You can't leave us Nate."

"Okay, I'll rethink my plans so there are more options but you have all proven that plans have more options. And we are all still here." Sophie smiles placing a hand on Nate's arm.

"Hell yeah," Hardison praises. Eliot grins nodding his head. They had made him see. They had opened his heart again. He has a family again. One he will protect. Even if he will have to sacrifice the Black King. It would be worth it.

THE END

AUTHOR NOTE: NOTE MINE BUT IS AWESOME DISCRIPTION of NATHAN FORD

The white armor is gone, discarded at the feet of twisted, rotten men like Ian Blackpoole. The black king has claimed his crown, and sits firmly on his liar's throne. They're all his subjects now, arrayed at his feet, and Eliot can't think of a single place in all the world that he'd rather be.

The King, the Knight, and the Rook

Author: Black.

Companion piece to Black King Takes White Knight. Eliot has to wonder if Nate has ever met a problem he can't solve. Slight slash, team!fic.


End file.
